yuan_zun_dragon_prince_yuanfandomcom-20200213-history
Saint Relic Domain
Saint Relic Domain is a sub-space territory in which is formed by the saint blood of a Saint Realm yuan master when the cultivator dies History A long time ago, there was a Saint, named Cangxuan, who died in the Cangxuan Heaven. When his holy blood fell, it transformed into many Saint Relic Domains filled with various wonders and opportunities, drawing countless geniuses to vie against each other for these treasures. Only by obtaining the Saint’s blood will one be able to call oneself the Saint’s successor and establish a Saint Realm foundation. This can be said to be a huge blessing and opportunity. In the future, the Saint’s successor might even be able to condense a Saint fetus, open a Law Domain and maybe even have a small chance into the greatness of the Saint Realm. A single drop of blood from a Saint can turn into an azure sea. When the Saint from back then died, his Saint blood and remains landed in various places, forming several Saint Vestige Lands. One of them is in Cangmang Continent. The Saint’s pressure covers the Saint Remains Domain. The stronger the individual, the greater the suppression faced inside. The fear of their cultivation being suppressed and being killed by one of the younger ones makes it such that these powerhouses would not dare to enter so casually. Location The Saint Remains Domain is surrounded by a giant holy river. It is said that even a leaf would sink when it falls into the waters of the holy river, while fog dominates the sky above the river all year long. This fog is extremely strange. Anyone who enters would immediately lose their sense of direction, and a single wrong turn is all it would take to fall into the river and drown. Fortunately, the mist would grow thinner every once in a while. As long as a powerful yuan master takes advantage of this timing, a route could be torn open, allowing people to be sent in. There are no masters of this level in the Cangmang Continent, only the six sacred sects have such power. Hence, they would send out envoys to help open the Saint Relic Domain, which also gives them first pick of the prided geniuses that manage to distinguish themselves from the rest. The arrivals of the envoys from the six scared sects mean that the Saint Relic Domain everyone yearns for even in their dreams is about to open. When entering into the domain, space begins to distort as if they are crashing into another world, making it impossible to steady one’s body, and have no choice but to be randomly tossed around. Inside the domain is like an ancient world of a prehistoric era. Ancient trees that reach into the sky, giant mountains that seem to pierce the clouds. The entire land is filled with an ancient and barbaric aura. When one looks towards the sky, one would no longer see the swirling mist, but instead, a dim yellow hue of mystical runes that are clearly different from the outside world. Because the domain is created from the blood of a Saint, and that same blood contains the various yuan techniques Cangxuan has mastered over his lifetime. The genesis beasts born here have likely inherited these yuan techniques at birth and their bodies contain extremely pure genesis qi that originates from the fallen Saint. Therefore, after each genesis beast is killed here, misty white genesis qi would rise from their body and get absorbed by the yuan master, which is super effective as it is equivalent to hours of cultivating outside. Depending on the grade of the genesis beast, the density of the genesis qi would differ. For example, a grade-2 genesis beast could only produce a strand of pure genesis qi while a grade-4 genesis beast could produce a bead of pure genesis qi, which is condensed by many strands of white genesis qi. Saint Tablet Thousands of light rays are converging in the sky and transforming into an enormous stone tablet. The stone tablet seems to be extremely far away, but when cultivators look at it with their eyes, it is clearly visible and a magical feeling. There are several ancient words inscribed on it: At the top of the tablet were three words: The Saint Remains Domain originated from the blood of a Saint and is filled with mysteries and wonder. The Saint Tablet that has appeared should be able to sense everything that happens in the entire Saint Remains Domain, which is to say, only those whom the Saint Tablet judges to have distinguishable battle achievements will have the right to have their names on the tablet and be allowed into the sacred land. The scared land is a certain area that exists within the Saint Relic Domain. It is there that the greatest gift of the Saint Remains Domain is hidden Saint Tower Saint Tower is the ultimate opportunity in the Saint Relic Domain. It only appears when most blessings in the domain are taken and a good amount of masters who have their names on the Saint Tablet. In other words, only the masters on the tablet could enter the tower. The one that ascends the top of the tower may obtain the greatest blessing. After the Saint Mountain is revealed, the Saint Tower then turns transparent. The scenery inside is soon exposed to the numerous geniuses watching outside. Though the tower has become transparent, it still exists as if protecting the mountain. Saint Mountain Inside the Saint Tower, there is an endless majestic mountain, known as the Saint Mountain. The giant mountain gives off a sacred glow, and faint mists swirl around it. The peak is hidden in the mists that no one present is able to peer through. Saint Stairs To the front of the mountain is an enormous stone staircase. Every step is taller than a person, and the steps continuously extend upwards all the way to the ends of one’s sight. From a distance, it looks akin to a coiling green dragon. The stone is old and discolored and seems to contain a mysterious aura. This is also the only path to the summit of the Saint Mountain. When the yuan masters reach the top part of the stairs, there are wide stone platforms floated next to the stairs. Each has a stone tablet at the platform's center on which several ancient glowing words are carved: “The Saint stairs have nine platforms. Those that enter may receive treasures, but they will not be allowed to leave” These two sentences indicate that there are a total of 9 of these stone platforms. Entering the platform means getting a treasure, but not allowed to leave would mean that one will not be able to re-enter the stairs. This is likely a reward of sorts for those who have managed to endure until this point. In other words, the stone platforms that appear later would have better prizes. However, one must be very careful not to get washed off when deciding to go up further, else that person's effort to persist this far would be wasted. The treasure of each stone platform is only for one person; therefore, if there are 2 or more cultivators entering the same platform, they would have to battle each other. The appearance of the ninth platform meant that cultivators are about to reach the end of these Saint Stairs. Green Flood The green flood is a test of the amount and recovery rate of one’s genesis qi; in other words, the genesis qi's abundance and cultivation foundation. As the yuan masters who have their names recognized by the Saint Tablet climb up the giant stairs, a green genesis qi flood is boundless and endless, as if everything would be crushed when it passes through, gushes down. When such a vast genesis qi flood flows, it is an earth-shaking sight. In the face of the flood, those young cultivators are akin to ants. It is the first challenge for the ones who are chosen to enter the Saint Mountain. If the cultivator is swept away out of the Saint Tower. It turns out that one will lose the right to contest for the greatest blessing if leaving the stone steps. When the ninth platform appears, the entire stairs suddenly begin to tremble. green flood above begins to gather, forming a giant green wave that continued to rise higher and higher, reaching a height of over ten thousand feet in a few short breaths. The wave is filled with berserk genesis qi, the terrible power within unmatched by anything from before. This is the final challenge to determine whether one could overcome the wave and reach the summit or stop at the ninth stone platform at best or get flushed away at worst. Golden Pool It's said that the golden pool is full of wonders. Not only does it possess the power to purify and strengthen the body but it can also even nourish the divine soul and temper one’s genesis qi. Most importantly, it can allow a bloodline to return to its ancestral state. The giant mountain top is of the golden pool's location is akin to the mouth of a volcano, but it is instead filled with golden liquid, making it a pool of gold. Golden light blossoms as a faint, strange fragrance spread. When the golden light fuses into one's blood, it makes the blood flow with greater gusto and force. When it fuses into one's muscles, it makes muscles stronger and filling them with explosive power. When it fuses into one's bones, it makes bones harder and sturdier. When it fuses into one's qi palace, their genesis qi would greedily the light, rapidly growing more powerful. Category:Locations Category:Cangmang Continent Category:Blue Profound Heaven